Our Little Secret
by ASHburgers
Summary: Plagued by her obsession to find out who the Joker really is, detective Layla Pierrot has been tracking his every move and the clown knows it. Yet he won't kill her despite her prying on him. What are his reasons for her still being alive? JokerXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Batman series. I only own rights to my original character Layla Pierrot and the plot developing within this story.**

Chapter 1: Anniversary

After five years of pain staking searching, Layla had finally infiltrated The Joker's secret hide away. Perhaps not the only hide away in Gotham, but it was a huge finding nonetheless. Dressed in a trench coat with a clown mask fastened securely to her face, and her thick long black hair pulled in a bun, she steadily made her way past the other armed clowns. Layla was admittedly scared, but she kept her composure with each and every step down the dark hunter green hallway. Layla still stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the others for they were broad and bulky (some even a bit tubby).

"_I can do this. I can do this. I can do this_." Layla mentally reassured herself while taking short sips of breath.

She kept reciting this until she arrived her destination, the door to Joker's room.

Just as Layla placed her hand on the knob, a maniacal laughter rivaled by no other sent chills down her spine.

She quickly turned about on the ball of her feet only to be greeted by the clown prince himself and his bloodshot crimson eyes.

Sneers and howls suddenly filled the tight space between them as the clowns formed a circle around their master and his prey.

He licked his lips and spoke, not with anger, but with mock. "Why so serious?"

In a flash, he whipped out a razor sharp blade from within his purple coat and sliced Layla's throat. Blood and gurgles spilled out of her mouth as she collapsed to the floor.

"Aw! Did I play too rough for my wittle pwincess?" The Joker asked with feigned concern. All the while the clowns kept laughing and for Layla, everything went black.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

She shot out of bed with her body covered in sweat. After a bit of panting, she finally calmed down.

"Another one of those dreams? These dreams keep getting worse." Layla placed her hand on her forehead and glanced at the clock on her bedside table.

"Shit!"

In a flash, she jumped out of bed, and proceeded to get dressed in her usual attire of a beige suit and white collared button down shirt. She let her long hair flow down and brushed her swept bang to the side of her exotic tan face. Shortly after her morning routine, she headed out the door.

Just as Layla left the apartment she stopped and thought to herself. "_Oh wait!_"

Stepping back into the apartment and once more for the room, Layla opened her bedside drawer. After a bit of rummaging, she plucked out a purple tie and fastened it to her white collared shirt.

"Today is a very special day"

Once outside, Layla flagged down a taxi. She recognized the driver and politely smiled.

"Hello miss, same place as before?"

She curtly nodded. "Yes, the police station please."

Layla hated the Gotham police force. It was filled to the brim with corrupt officers, but what else would you expect in a city such as Gotham?

Upon arriving to the police station, Layla was immediately greeted by a familiar face adorning a silver mustache.

"Detective Pierrot, Good morning!" Commissioner Gordon greeted Layla and motioned for her to meet him in his office.

"_Now theres an honest man."_ A silent thought.

As they made their way across the station, Layla couldn't help but notice the commotion and drama playing out around her. One officer rushed over to another and frantically started to gear up. Reluctantly, she gave in to her urge of ease dropping.

"There was a bank robbery on 24th and Lincoln! No word on whether or not it was by a meta-human."

"Allen! Allen we're sending a dispatch now come on!"

A flurry of officers gathered in the police vehicle and drove off. Layla was used to seeing these urgent calls and being in the midst of action, but not from these people. They looked like new faces she hadn't even met before.

"_Maybe they aren't all bad_"

Gordon noticed the smile playing across Layla's face.

"Pierrot, something amusing?."

Layla was torn away from her thoughts."Not at all I'm sorry. Anyway it seems like you're really on top of things for today."

Gordon shut the door to his office and reached for his coffee mug. He made an offering gestured but Layla declined.

"No thanks, I've never been a fan of coffee."

Gordon shrug his shoulders and spoke.

"It's his anniversary. Five years since he's been in Gotham. He always does something...big!"

After a bit of silence Gordon glanced down and noticed Layla fidgeting with the purple tie.

"Is that the tie again?"

Gordon gave a cold stare and Layla's hands fell to her sides.

"Y-yes but-" He hushed her by raising his hand.

"You put more time into the force than anyone here. You've graduated from the academy and you're the only one to go into hand-to-hand combat with The Joker and live. Not to mention come out with a trophy."

His gaze fled toward the purple tie.

"It was a really good lead on finding out who he truly was." Layla tried to reason.

"If we found out his real name than we've got him! Don't you see that commissioner?"

Gordon took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"Pierrot, I really appreciate your dedication, but we've been through this. There is a fine line between dedication an-"

Suddenly an officer burst into Gordon's office.

"Smith? What is it?"

"The Joker! There's a bomb threat in the hospital!"

Layla got up from Gordon's office and pushed past Smith and Gordon.

"Perriot! Wait!" But Gordon couldn't stop her. Layla waited for this moment ever since her last encounter with the Joker. The results of that night escalated her name in the Gotham crime force. It had left her with a broken rib and black eye, but it also left her with his tie. Now If only she could capture the real thing. Then she would know for sure if her suspicions were true.

An officer Layla recognized was making a run for the cars.

"Maria! Hold the door!" Layla called out.

Three cars were dispatched to the hospital. All of which left a very angry commissioner Gordon behind.

"Wait you idiots!" he ran behind the police cars until he stopped, out of breath.

Suddenly, he heard a gruff voice behind him.

"Need a lift?"

End of chapter 1! Review please! I crave constructive criticism.=]


	2. Chapter 2

**Review please!**

Chapter 2: Have we met?

As the police car sped towards the hospital, Layla couldn't help but notice how nervous the other officers were. Each had a pained expression that seemed to mirror the feelings that pride never allowed to show. The biggest one was officer from earlier, Maria, had been the only one who seemed to share Layla's pride. Her anxiety would have gone undetected for it not been her continuous foot taping.

Within a few more moments the car halted to a stop. The other two units had arrived first and an effort of getting all the people evacuated from the hospital had already ensued. Layla looked around at the flurry of people around her. Surprisingly, the effort took place in a very organized matter. Aside from the screaming people and news cars trying to film in the hospital parking lot.

"Right this way mam"

"C'mon! Move it move it!"

The fire department was here too. There had to be at least 400 people outside the hospital now.

"Detective Pierrot! Are you just gonna stand there? Help get these people out of here!"

Layla turned around, her beige jacket swirling around her and saw Gordon accompanied by a figure she detested.

"Oh God, what's **he** doing here?"

"Nice to see you too Layla." He smirked.

Layla couldn't stand Batman. Call it rivalry or whatever you want but it just seemed that every time she came close to nabbing The Joker, Batman came and ruined everything.

"Look, just stay out of my way this time alright? Go help the others. It's really windy out and I'm sure the intensive care patients need more assistance in being transported."

Batman, slightly agitated, spoke up. "And what exactly is it that you'll be doing."

Layla turned her back on him, her hair flowing in the wind. She shouted back to him.

"I'm going to go find him and put an end to this bomb threat!"

Gordon took a deep sigh. "Just go follow her. "

When Gordon looked up he found that batman had already gone ahead and was now side-by-side with Layla.

"What are you doing? I told you I don't need your help!"

Batman simply ignored her. They made their way into the hospital and opted. to take the stairs.

"Any particular reason as to why you are heading for the top floor?" Batman questioned, all the while keeping up with Layla's fast pace.

"Any reason why you're following me?" Layla shot back

Batman grabbed her by the coat and slammed her against the wall.

"Get the fuck off me!"

"What kind of detective are you? Are you too selfish to realize that people will die today unless you and I work together. Is that what you want? Blood on your hands?"

He eased off her and Layla, in a fit of frustration, took off her coat and threw it to the floor. To busy to be bothered by her temper tantrum, Batman regained his composure and displayed his logic.

"I have a sensor that detects bodily heat. Right now, it's only sensing one person on the top floor. I'm not going off on a whim detective. If I had none you'd hold this much of a grudge with me, I wouldn't have bothered saving your life."

Layla felt defeated, but he was right. Sure she was the only one to go hand-to-hand combat with the joker and live, but had it not been for Batman …

_Flashback_

"_Laylaaaaaaaa. Lovely! I'm not gonna kill ya sweetheart. Come on! I just wanna talk." The Joker hummed._

_He had seriously wounded her, but she knew he wouldn't kill her. She knew this was true._

"_Layla! It's Jackie boy! I promise I wont kill you. All I want is you to come with me and my tie back."_

_The warehouse's fumes of gasoline were starting to get to her. Although he wouldn't kill her, She didn't know what he would do._

"_There you are!"_

_Layla was almost knocked out from the fumes and couldn't fight or even open her eyes. She felt sturdy hands pick her up. She thought she would wake up in some kind of torture chamber the J__oker constructed, but she was in Gordon's office. Thanks to Batman._

_End flashback_

Snapped back from her thoughts she nodded her head.

"Lets go."

Layla left her coat and they continued on in silence.

Once they reached the top floor, Batman signaled for Layla to take out her gun and be ready. The sensor showed that another human body was right around the corner. In a small whisper Batman said "now!"

"Hold it!" Layla bellowed, but to her and Batman's disappointment, it was only a nurse.

Her back was faced to them and she had red hair and a broad, tall figure. She giggled and at once Layla knew it was no nurse.

Batman motioned to move forward but Layla placed her hand on his arm and gave him a pleading look not to go. Batman immediately understood.

"Joker." He called out in his cancerous voice.

She turned around and revealed that she was a he. The Joker flashed them a pure white smile and said. "Will you ever lay off the smokes there bat?"

Batman ignored his insult and yelled. "The bomb! Where is it?"

"Bomb? What bomb? You mean that gorgeous bombshell behind you?" He smirked and laughed a little.

Layla was silent. Trying to study his manners to see if he really was who she suspected him to be. He seemed to notice this.

"You know Layla, sometimes I wonder whose side your really on."

Layla looked down in shame.

Batman shouted. "Enough! Where is the bomb Joker?"

He dug in his pocket and rolled his eyes. After a bit of exaggerated fidgeting he pulled out a small device.

"Is this what you want?" He shook it in the air, in a teasing motion.

"I'll give it to you for a trade!"

"None of your games Joker!"

"No! No! I promise. All I want is my tie back."

Layla finally broker her silence.

"Are you serious? You'll stop all of this for the tie?" She tore it off her shirt and threw it at him.

Batman was in shock that she bended so easily. The Joker had his eyes set on Layla.

"Thank you lovely. You know, I was disappointed with you leaving so soon last time. I really wanted to talk. Old friends should catch up once in a while."

He rolled the detonator for the bomb over to Batman.

"See you soon."

Batman lunged out. " Wait!"

But as soon as he grasped his hands on the jokers collar, the ground trembled beneath his feet.

Layla tried to grasp her footing "Batman a bomb went off!"

"Oops! Guess I forgot a few more detonators down stairs!

Layla remembered Batman's words "_Blood on your hands?"_

"Batman leave him! We have to save the others!"

Although conflicted, Batman let go of the Joker and set out with Layla to get whoever else they possibly could out of the building in time. Layla got out two groups of people and was going in for a final check

"Layla! Get out of there!" Batman rushed in after her but the entrance caved in before he couldn't reach her in time.

Layla knew she was trapped in but she kept hearing the cries of a little boy.

"Hello? (**Cough)** Where are you? (**Cough)**

The dust from the crumbling building was starting to fill her lungs. Her eyes were getting teary and she needed to get out of there fast.

"Hello!"

Suddenly, her eyes came into contact with the same demented orbs from her dream.

"Hello there doll face."

**End of Chapter 2! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Don't forget to review and let me know what to work on or what you like =]**

Chapter 3: Be my Little Baby

"Hello doll face."

This was not a nightmare. This was not a dream. Layla was face to face with the creature that had dubbed her borderline obsessed amongst her colleagues.

"_There was no boy." _Layla thought_. "He tricked me!"_

By now Layla was doubled over in a coughing fit from all the dust invading her lungs. Her gun had fallen a while back so she was completely vulnerable. For a brief moment, Layla opened her eyes and saw the faux nurse's shoe.

"**(Cough)** G-get away **(cough)** from me!" Layla was able to muster up a final defiant jibe before receiving a painful kick to the stomach by the Joker.

She cried out in pain and fell on her side. He knelt down and whispered in her ear.

"Does this remind you of something? You on the verge of consciousness."

She struggled to lift her hand up to slap him away, but of course he caught it with great ease.

"And me, about to steal you away. This time no one is here to save you"

He swatted her hand back down where it fell with a did it. Layla had finally drifted to unconsciousness. He rose to his feet and clicked his tongue highly annoyed.

"Layla…you know your asthmatic. I thought you would've learned from the first time."

In a moment of compassion he knelt down once more and picked her up.

"Well, I guess if the Bat won't save you, I will."

He picked her up bridal style and headed for the rooftop where he had already planned for a quickie escape. Taking the stairs he came across a suspicious looking garment.

"Hmph. What do I look like, a freaking baby sitter?"

He picked it up and curved his lips in a twisted smile.

"I have an idea."

.

.

.

After the explosions and fall of the hospital, a final search for Layla and any other survivors was underway. Batman was at the front of the search and found a few survivors, even more deceased, and no sign of Layla whatsoever. After three hours It seemed apparent that Layla was either able to make it out alive, or she was captured.

"I'm calling off the search Batman…"

Gordon spoke in a distressed tone and proceeded to take his glasses off and rub his eyes.

Batman remained silent. He was proud of her for putting her obsession with unmasking the Joker to a side so they could help those people but couldn't shake a feeling of guilt off. He was the dark knight, but he barely made an impact in saving anyone a bit more searching through cinder blocks and broken glass, he walked over to the commissioner.

"Where does she live?"

.

.

.

Layla awoke to a splitting headache and a slight soreness surrounding her stomach.

"Ouch! Christ that hurts."

After rubbing her sore spot she took in her surroundings. When she realized where she was, a furrowed brow crinkled its way above her huge doll like eye.

"I'm… home?"

This was the second time she expected to be in a torture chamber, and ended up in a safe haven. Layla slowly got up and looked in the mirror. She had a few freckle of dust gracing her warm tan cheek. Her hair seemed bushy and dirty. Her once clean pants and white shirt seemed to be torn a bit and stained. But it was the purple tie fastened around her neck that was the strangest of all.

"His tie? But how?"

That's when a shadowy figure reflected from the mirror appeared out the window.

Her eyes grew wide. "Batman!"

Layla rushed over and opened the window allowing the caped crusader entry to her home.

"Your alright?" He was astonished. Although he wore a mask there was no hiding his shocked expression.

"Of course I'm safe! It all makes sense now. You saved me again didn't you?" Layla's smile was beaming and she was actually happy to be saved for once.

Batman was taken a back from her sudden burst of sweetness and admittedly, found it a bit cute. She gave a reluctant hug and batman was snapped back into reality.

"Detective, I don't know how you got out of the building, but it wasn't me. I'm glad you are all right but how did you get here?"

Layla's happy expression turned to horror

"_Oh my God…It couldn't be. Think Layla. Make up something!"_

Thinking quickly to conceal her savior's identity, Layla blurted out.

"C'mon Bat brain you really think I can't get myself out of a situation? I'm a professional."

Layla folded her slender arms across her chest in a matter-of-fact manner.

"You got out on your own? How? Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Although his expression cooled down, Batman was no fool and suspected another story. Layla, however, was a detective and knew how to keep a straight face.

"I got out from a fire escape on the second floor. The ruble was everywhere and I didn't know how to cross it to get to the rest of you. All I could think about was getting home and then going to the commissioner tomorrow."

Layla gave him the most innocent look she could. "I need rest Batman, please."

Although not completely convinced Batman halted any further questioning and reached into his utility belt. Giving Layla a small bat shaped device with a red button on it.

"What's this?"

"Take it. Press the button if you are ever in any danger and I'll be less than five minutes away."

Layla nodded and mouthed a "thank you".

Shortly after Batman left, Layla placed the device on her bed and went to explore her apartment. As soon as she entered the living room she noticed a familiar garment on the couch.

"My coat…"

She gently picked her coat up and out fell a little Joker's card with a note attached. Layla's heart skipped a beat. She sat down on the couch holding and began to read.

_Dear Dunce,_

_Next time, bring an inhaler will ya? You would always forget to bring it! Even when we were kids! Anyway, take care of my tie. I'll be back to get it. ;)_

_ with love, J_

So many things were rushing through Layla's mind. She was almost a hundred percent sure of who The Joker really was. Hell, she did know! But every time she got close to saying his name out loud, her heart would be stabbed by a guilt tipped blade. They were...friends. Even if this is what he had become, he knew it too. The guilt seeped in even further when she remembered lying to Batman. Why did she lie for him? She shook her head and changed focus to another question.

"Why the hell would he give me the tie if he's going to come back for it?"

She brushed her hair back behind her ear and continued to search the apartment for any hidden cameras or clues. She searched for an hour an remained empty handed (save for the note). After feeling satisfied she made sure to lock everything and got ready to take a nice hot shower. It did wonders for her body but did little to ease her mind.

"_Jack...__"_

**End of chapter 3!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who reads and supports this story. The more reviews I get, the more motivation I have! **

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4: Walk Down Memory Lane

"Jack! J-Jack wait for me!"

It was a dark and dreary day in Gotham city. Little pitter-patters of rain splattered around the only two children brave enough to play on the abandoned street. One child had to be no more than seven years old. She had warm tan skin and long black bangs covering her forehead. Her clothes were dirty and much too large for her short, tiny frame. The other, a boy with curly blonde locks, appeared to be eleven or twelve. He was dressed in a nice suit and tie and to be honest, anyone who saw the pair playing around together would find it quite odd.

"Jack! Stop! " The girl huffed and puffed. The boy called Jack, however, only scoffed at her request and shouted to her over his shoulder.

"No way Layla! I let you catch me last time."

Jack was way ahead of her with no mind of stopping until he heard something strange.

"J-**cough.** **Cough!** Jack! **Cough** **cough! **Layla erupted into a wheezing fit with endless coughs.

"Layla!"

Turning quickly on his heels, He ran over to the now collapsed girl. He bent down on his knees, staining the pant-suit bottoms and dove for her pocket, attempting to find her only cure. The rain started to increase and the once pitter-patters evolved into heavy raindrops soaking them to the bone.

"C'mon..C'mon! Layla where is it? Help me! Where's your inhaler?"

"**Cough cough cough!"**

Layla was struggling to breathe and could only manage to grasp the hem of his shirt with her tiny fingers. After searching to no avail he formed an impulsive thought.

"Hold on to me Layla."

In one fluid motion, he yanked her up into his arms and carried her bridal style to her parents' apartment. Although weak and trembling, Layla managed to muster a little strength to wrap her arms around his neck.

Thankfully, Jack always took Layla to play near her house so they reached it in no time. He banged his fist onto the door like a mad man. A short figure in tattered clothes similar to Layla's answered the door sipping on a broken cup of coffee. She wore a smile on her face until she looked down upon her daughter's trembling frame.

"Jack! What happened?"

Jack was frantic in his thoughts but knew he had to talk calmly so would understand him.

"She forgot her inhaler again Ms. Pierrot. Please, where is it?"

Layla's mother shoved jack into the apartment and set forth finding her back up inhaler. She disappeared into the kitchen and returned swiftly with another inhaler.

"Here you go sweety. Deep breathes now. There we go." She shifted her gaze over to Jack.

"Jack place her down softly honey."

He nodded his head and lay her down flat on the floor.

Ms. Pierrot spoke tenderly to Layla as she slowly regained her breathing patterns and the asthma attack subsided. After a few more moments, Layla was able to stand and speak back to normal.

"Mommy, Jack saved me!"

Ms. Pierrot embraced her daughter and then looked at Jack with gratitude. Jack looked down feeling uncomfortable. Jack always knew he had more than Layla…but he always wanted what Layla had; a parent's love. Jack was pulled from his pondering as Ms. Pierrot called out in a worried tone.

"Oh Jack! Your suit is all ruined."

Jack turned pale. His father had just bought him that suit for the party tonight. His father will be furious.

"_I'm dead._" He thought, but his thoughts were pulled away by a set of arms wrapping around his waist.

"Thank you Jacky". Layla buried her head further into his chest.

Suddenly, the thought of his furious father beating the shit out of him didn't seem so bad anymore. He placed his chin on her head and wrapped his arms around her too.

" Your lucky I love you Layla."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Jack…"_

Layla wrapped up her shower and headed for bed. Sleep didn't come easy but she knew that tomorrow would be a long day. She put on her nightgown and hugged her body tight. As she sat down on the bed, she set aside the device Batman gave her, silently wondering if she should use it.

"_I know who he is…why can't I tell anyone. This is my job. I made a life on this…maybe if I told Batman…"_

**Creak!**

Layla whipped her head, hair flapping, to the source of the sound. It seemed to be coming from the balcony of her apartment. Layla opened her side drawer and pulled out a small gun. With grace and stealth, she got up from the bed and crept to the balcony. While proceeding across her bedroom, she momentarily stopped in front of the mirror.

"_Yikes!"_ She thought.

Her nightgown was short, mid thigh, and sleeveless. Layla was no stick or wide load. Her body was average but she seldom showed it off. Now, someone might see her in this skimpy attire that displayed her curvy yet slim frame and it made her nervous. Really really really nervous.

**Creak!**

The noise again! She snapped out of her self-consciousness and walked on.

"_Get a hold of yourself Layla."_

Her breathes got quicker as she was near the edge of the balcony entrance.

"_On the count of three, 1-2…3!"_

She faced the balcony and pointed her gun up.

"Freeze!"

But therewas no one there. Layla lowered her gun.

"I left the window open? Maybe I never closed it when Batman came. No…I checked all the windows before I took a shower."

As she put the gun down to close the window, she found something on it that was very curious. Her eyes grew wide with rage.

" A joker card? Fuck not again!"

Clearly frustrated Layla yelled out the window.

"Stop fucking with me Jack! I know you are out there!"

Silence was her only response.

After waiting another a few minutes she gave up.

"Fine. "

She tore up the joker card and threw it out the window. Layla slammed the window shut, re-checked everything else and plopped herself on the bed.

"_I need to sleep. I'm exhausted."_

That's all it took. She passed out and drifted to sleep. A normal detective, hell a normal person, wouldn't have been able to sleep the way Layla did. But the truth was, even though she feared The Joker, she missed Jack. If Jack was around…she could sleep through anything.

**End of chapter 4!**


End file.
